King Dedede
King Dedede, also titled as His Royal Nemesis in Kirby Star Allies, and written as King DeDeDe, King De De De, or King DDD (in certain older games), is Kirby's arch-rival in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series. He (or something in his likeness) has appeared in every game in the series except Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As such, he is the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. Due to his portrayal in various games as a villain, many believe that King Dedede is the main antagonist of the series. However, Nintendo has described Dedede as Kirby's "arch-frenemy,"2 as he has helped more than harmed since Kirby's Return to Dream Land, which makes it debatable whether or not Dedede is the main (or even an) antagonist any longer. He is the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. He joined Team Nefarious to get even with the villain league for rejecting his request to join, and to see what worlds are beyond his to oppressed. Trivia *King Dedede and Escargoon will team up with Bowser and his villains in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Gallery Images (115).jpg|The king of Dreamland. Category:VILLAINS Category:Cheap cowards Category:Idiots Category:Animal characters Category:Team Nefarious Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Birds Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Traitors Category:Males Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Betrayed Characters Category:HEROES Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Arrogant characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Hammerer Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Bombers Category:Comic Relief Category:Speedsters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Anti Villains Category:Incompentent Heroes Category:Honorable characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Good vs. Good Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Aliens Category:Control Freaks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Former villains Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Urban Threats Category:Sonja's Adventures villains Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Kirby Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Category:Anime Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Evil Creator Category:Heroic Creator Category:Penguins Category:Funny characters Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Anti heroes Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Po the Panda's Adventure villains Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Villains